Forge of Solus Prime
The Forge of Solus Prime is the symbol of office of the master-artificer of the Thirteen. It resembles a huge hammer wielded by its creator, Solus Prime. It was used to craft all other ancient artifacts of the Thirteen and could even craft the core components of a Cybertronian body from scratch. It can only craft objects from material if it is in the hands of a Prime; otherwise it's just a large hammer. It has a considerable weight that only few Cybertronians have the strength to lift without any difficulty. History Before time The Forge was either created by, or given to, Solus Prime who named the artifact after herself. With it she forged the weapons used by the Thirteen such as the Star Saber and Requiem Blaster. She used it as her personal weapon against Unicron. After the Chaos Bringer was defeated, the different personalities of the Thirteen emerged. Megatronus was shunned by his brothers and sister and he believed they thought he was too much like Unicron. In rage, Megatronus murdered Solus and was exiled by his brothers after being dubbed "The Fallen". Solus was buried in a distant galaxy away from the site of her murder. Her Forge, like many other artifacts, was given to Alpha Trion who hid until the time was right for it to be used. Exile He kept it in the Vaults of Iacon. When Iacon fell it was one of the many relics he sent to Optimus for him to use on Earth. It ended up buried on a high mountain. Recovery After losing his memory Orion Pax, decoded three Iacon coordinates for Megatron. The last of which was the Forge. Knock Out and Breakdown were sent to retrieve it (though they had no idea what it was). Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead came to get it and Bulkhead was amazed at what the Forge could do. While Knock Out kept the other two at bay using his force field, Bulkhead and Breakdown fought for the relic which ended with Bulkhead knocking Breakdown onto Knock Out with the hammer. Megatron then emerged from a Ground Bridge and shot Bulkhead claiming the Forge. Forging in the wrong hand When Optimus acquired the Star Saber, Megatron was desperate to match his power. So desperate, he stole the arm of a Prime and grafted it to himself so he could use the Forge. Using it and a large piece of Dark Energon he created the Dark Star Saber, the Slayer of Primes. With a True Prime Dreadwing gave the Forge to Optimus as he had become dillusioned with the Decepticon cause. Optimus used it to turn the Ground Bridge into a Space Bridge and re-create the Star Saber. Saving Optimus When the base was destroyed the Forge was not damaged. Smokescreen had smuggled out the heavily damaged Optimus Prime. Optimus mentioned the Forge and Smokescreen thought if Optimus had the Forge he could heal himself using the Power of the Primes. Smokescreen infiltrated the Nemesis and retrieved it from the ship's vault. As time was of the essence he did not take the Star Saber. When he brought it to Optimus, the Prime revealed the Forge was running out of power and any left should be used to recreate the Omega Lock, by the hand of the new Prime. Smokescreen, said that their was no time to begin a search for a New Prime before Optimus said that Smokescreen had been chosen by the Matrix as his successor. Smokescreen believed he was too young and begged Optimus to use the Forge. When Optimus died, Smokesceen was presented with the Matrix of Leadership. Rather than take it he put the Forge in Optimus' hand which restored him, but drained the Forge. Smokescreen took the Forge with him when the Autobots regrouped and was assured by Ratchet that he'd done the right thing. War Hammer/ Destroyed in battle When Magnus was deployed to Scotland, with Optimus' permission, he used the Forge as a weapon and used it against several Vehicons, and also scored some good hits on Predaking. When he and Wheeljack later fought Predaking, now in robot mode, the Predacon once grabbed the hammer and used it to hit Magnus, before attempting to kill him with it. Magnus and Wheeljack then launched a counter-attack. They failed, and Predaking snapped the hammer at the hilt before attempting to kill them. Luckily, Optimus Prime flew in and saved them just in time, but the Forge's fragments were not seen to be recovered.d in battle. Category:Relics